theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Homecoming
} Season 4, Episode 6 } Episode Information Air Date January 31, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Secrets Among Each Other Next Episode Beyond Our Differences Summary As the young resurrected woman is reviving under casual circumstances and assigning Patience to detect any local vampires in the nearby area, Lorena announces to Zyra that the woman is named Trinity, who apparently is the original mother of The Old Ones, which Zyra is completely confounded. As Zyra questions how is it possible that she was human that conceived the first generation of vampires, Lorena informs her that centuries ago, a spell that she conjured to place upon Trinity for misunderstood technicalities went erratic and the result was impregnating Trinity, which she happened to give birth to six supernatural infants and it became the origin of the vampire species. Awakened and in a impaired condition, Trinity questions Lorena on what has occured and where she currently is, however Lorena responds that she's been deceased for nearly three thousand years and that she has resurrected her to unite Trinity with her sustainable children, leaving Trinity in a estatic but complicated state of mind. Lorena implies that as she sends her on the detailed itenerary, she wants Trinity to deliver a specified message to her sons and daughters and that it will soon occur for them all, including Trinity. Returning from her designated assignment, Patience arrives with an unknown vampire while under her necromanced spell and implies to Lorena that she's completed what she's demanded. Appreciating Patience for her accomplishment, Lorena informs Trinity that she wants her to be accepted within her unintriguing family and declares to her that in order to be obtained, she must formulate her into an immortal. Inquiring Lorena about what she plans to do with her, Lorena secretly request the unknown vampire of a committed duty, which he rapidy approaches Trinity, restains her and retracts his fangs into her cervix, which Trinity begins to sorely and painfully transition. Concluding in his pursuit, Lorena causes a pain infliction upon the unknown immortal, which he quickly obliberates due to the discomfort, leaving Lorena eccentric while Trinity completes her tranfiguration into a vampire. Arriving at the residence of The Old Ones, Kristina implies to Eric that based off the information they received from Vivian's grimoire, how is Ayana and Jamia capable of extracting the information to annihilate Lorena. Eric informs her that Ayana and Jamia are the only ones who can insinuate into the spirit realm to communicate with Vivian and retract the disclosure that is needed to obliberate Lorena. Hoping that his suggestion is accurate, Kristina informs Eric that many unexperienced witches have relinquished due to extensive power that is derived from them while in the spirit realm too long and that it could jeopardize his plan of eradicating Lorena perpetually. Eric replies that with the two of them adjusted, their power are increased by their unconditional dedication to what they are striving for, which is to keep nature in balance. Accepting his composed commendation, Kristina implies that he should resume home to embrace his current love and will continue to update him based on Lorena's inquiries, which Eric obliges her for elusive guidance. Kristina departs with an common expression that leads to her exuviating a tear. Ambulating into the condominium, Eric is rapidy restrained on the barrier by Isabella who informs him that she has missed him, due to his unexplained abandonment, which Eric implies to her that while away, he discovered the answer to invalidate Lorena once and for all, which he further explains that only Ayana and Jamia can complete the profundicated secret. Isabella emphasizes to Eric that Camille has declared that she doesn't want Ayana or Jamia interferring with this substantial matter due to their safety, which leads to Eric aggresively apprising that it's their only solution to end the reign of the original witch and to bring peace among their supernatural society. As Isabella questions Eric's enraged disposition, Eric explains to Isabella that while he was away, he attained the life of another innocent being and how after he concluded, he perceived no emotion or regret of fulfilling his purpose. Isabella implicates and questions why he committed such an act, Eric implies that he continues to crave for the blood of conscious and mortal individuals which gives him the satisfaction and can give him the vitality of becoming immune to Lorena's effectiveness abilities which is what Eric proclaims that he requires. Accepting the fact that his reason for comitting such detriment is to protect his family and companions, Isabella states that his uncontrollable thirst should be temporary and that once their dilemma is resolved, he should exert on his irrepressible behaivor, which Eric consents to. As the two prepare for the homecoming, Eric comforts Isabella and announces to her that despite his current character of humility, it will not change their intimate and passionate liveliness that they share together, which Isabella comforts Eric with a kiss and the two depart to the homecoming. Notified by Isabella on what their assigned task is, Ayana informs Jamia that they must contract in a seance to detect a deceased witch whom is positioned within the spirit realm. Jamia fears that with Ayana ascending into a the realm of souls and as she try to extend time, the enegy bounded from the spirit realm will begin to contract her energy which will make her weak under all circumstances, which Ayana replies that they're time is nothing but limited. As Ayana and Jamia begin to equate their efficiency and conjure the appropriate interval, Ayana is converted within the realm is begins to summon the arrival of Vivian, which she unexpectedly appears and declares to Ayana on why she has attained and what's her desired purpose. Ayana apprises Vivian about how Lorena has reverted into their system of things is desired to obliberate the existence of all vampires and werewolves. Vivian is disturbed based on the knowledge that she is obtaining and insists that Ayana has come to retrieve the answer she seeks to defeat her aunt. As Jamia is sorely being exerted from her energy due to Ayana's time period within the realm; Ayana acclaims and accepts the fact that she is their to abolish Lorena, Ayana implies to Vivian that she can't succeed on her productive task unless she is administered the justification, which Vivian implies that in order to obtain nuetral balance upon nature and the populations that is recognized, an unsubsidized species of both original divisions must act upon Lorena's exertion, which Vivian declares that only a hybrid can defeat Lorena, due to them being unstable theats towards nature which makes them automatically immune to Lorena's effectiveness. Advising Ayana that it's time for her to depart into her dominion, Vivian also apprises the fact that she it's monumental to witness another witch trying to endeavor the task the was once her own but considered a failure. Acknowledging Vivian for her help, Ayana is commenced from the spirit realm as she comes to Jamia's aid who is recovering from the energy exerted from her. Jamia questions Ayana whether she retrieved the elucidation of ending the reign of Lorena, which Ayana informs Jamia that only André and Gordon can defeat Lorena, due to them both being unclassified threats (hybrids) towards the balance of nature. Astounded at the given information, Jamia informs Ayana that they must attend homecoming to administer the information to Eric so he'll be aware of what must occur and how their dilemma can be resolved. With the full moon marking it's appearance over the skyline tonight; Dominic, Brian, and Destiny generate plans to alternate in different routes rather than comlying with instinct and plans to shift with one another. Dominic informs Destiny and Brian that while they are transfigured into their wolf form, they still won't acquire the mental ability of controlling their proclivity when they come into contact with a human, which they will have no option but to take the initiative of violating their prey towards death. Brian informed him that over the years since he's triggered the lineage curse, it was considered difficult for him in the beginning but learn not engage in a threatning encounter with a mortal being, due to him ingesting wolfsbane before he shifted during his thrid full moon. Questioning his motives and inquiring that wolfsbane is known to distort their abilites, Destiny implies to Brian that it could make them severely weak which can cause their death within minutes. As he distressingly commemorates what his comrade Marcus informed him a year ago, Dominic implies to Destiny that Brian is accurate in his regard, which he stated that if they consume wolfsbane during their beginning stages of shifting, it will enable their senses towards recovery, not to feed among others. Acknowledging his statement, Brian informs Dominic that he's absolutely accurate on his behalf and implies to Destiny that with the distraction of wolfsbane being digested into their system, consuming anything else will be the last portion on their consciousness. Destiny accepts his injunction and informs them both that they should begin training throughout the different routes. In the auditorioum of New York University, Selene supports Ariana in the homecoming decoration committee which is hours around the corner. Forming as an unexpected question, Ariana begins to examine why Selene has never been engaged in intimate relationships during her immortal years. Selene responds that it has never been an option to consider, due to the fact that she prefers to fall in love with mortal beings but implies that it's a not worth watching your mate relinquish from the world while she continues to remain upon the earth for eternity. Disagreeing with her way of thinking, Ariana implies to Selene that it has always been her choice to transfigure the one she always loved into a vampire, which Selene respects her incentive but informs her that once a human is transitioned into an immortal, most of the newborns she's encountered over the years have eradicated their emotional switch and they no longer feel pain, regret, or have their humanity within them. Not able to respond based on her allegation, Ariana declares to Selene that as she spent her two thousand years upon the earth, she has experienced of what consuming human blood can do to newborns, but also implies to her that if Selene really does consist of unconditional love for any human, then she shouldn't hesitate to transfigure them because she has always had the ability to bring out the best in any individual, even when that specific person is currently in there darkest moment. Completing the illuminations for homecoming and as numerous people begin to arrive, Selene gives Ariana gratitude for her advice and comforts her with a passionate hug, while they both enjoyed their brief conversation. Positioned in the parking lot, Sariah acknowledges André for escorting her to the homecoming, even though he mentally stated that he didn't want to attend, she's implies to him that she just wanted to acquire an etiquette memory to reminisce upon during her immortal life. Not regreting the moment he is currently spending with her, André informs Sariah that he wouldn't rather be in any other location except spending quality time with her, especially at a formal homecoming. As they both enter the auditorium, they witness that the homecoming ball is consisted with ignited festivities to endure and a monumental theme that was designed by Ariana. Infoming Sariah that they should dance, André caresses her gently and they begin to dance slowly to the infatuated music that is currently playing, which Sariah implies to André that she wishes that they could remain in a blissful state of mind while on the dance floor. André replies to her that as long as she remain in his life, the internal music will never end between them, which Sariah glares into André eyes passionately and embraces him with an intimate kiss as the two continue to enjoy themselves. Participating in taking rememberance photographs, Kate questions Michael based on how he think the night will be and informs him the she senses upcoming danger ahead but can't describe to Michael what she acquiring within. Michael begins to examine Kate in order to find out what she is feeling within to make her uncomfortable during the biggest nights of her life. Michael apprehends his composure and informs Kate that she needs to inform him immediately, which Michael suggest to her that is it Lorena that she senses and that could make the entire homecoming ball a catastrophe. Notifying Michael that she's not sure, Kate implies that the feeling she extracted had felt like inevitable pain among anyone that would consider it to be unsubstainable. She also states that while her senses where triggered, she couldn't gain consciousness to collect any further information to inform him. Michael acknowledges her for the upcoming warning as he initiates high-secured guards to watch over every nearby entrances if Lorena and her adversaries try to arrive where they are forbidden within city limits. Kate informs Michael that she has no perpetual idea of why she's able to feel these unknown senses when they supposedly presented itself. Michael replies to Kate that she shouldn't consider it a burden to instantly feel troubling matters, which he implies that it's considered a terrific gift to acquire within, and that it can protect her, including her family and companions. Kate replies that they should continue to enjoy themselves but also stay alerted if any threatening incidents occur. While taking a break from the dance floor, Matthew and Wesley glare over to Camille and Scott's location as they continue to embrace in their compelling movements, which Matthew informs Wesley about Camille is meant to be mirthful as she is currently in her realtionship with Scott. Wesley agrees from Matthew's perspective but implies that he doubts that Camille will continue to go on with life as Scott ages throughout the decades and will come to a conclusion that she will have to transition him, which is a task that she will regret if she fails to do so. Matthew implies to his response that it will all come in time, but by further notice, they should continue to enjoy themselves while at the homecoming. Caressing Camille thoroughly and informing her that he's in love with her, Scott implies to her that his whole perspecitve about life has been modified due to his sensitivity of her as well. Camille informs Scott that he should slow down with making capacious decisions that he may take for granted once he declares of what he want's to become to complete this internal phase he contributing. Scott replies that he disagrees of becoming immortal at the moment but insists on spending his entire life with Camille and informs her that he's no longer looking of what may be or could be, he establishes that Camille is his compatible mate. Undisturbed by his committed proposal but astounded, Camille informs Scott that wherever life takes them during the imminent years, she'll continue to be there to love him conscientiously even if his aging process has already began to initiate, which Scott emotionally reacts and notifies Camille that their time will prevail expeditiously or during a later cause than anyone expects, while the two continue to entwine and comfort each other while completing their intimate conjunction between one another. Not attending the homecoming as escorts and gazing at the latest apex of the moon, Vincent and Gordon positions themselves on the Empire State Building to discuss about how Gordon has finalized his training, in order to participate in deadly confrontations along with his family. Eagered to intact along in the war with his fellow companions against Lorena and her coven, Gordon implies to his father that due to Vincent's age and superior abilities during Lorena's first attack, how was it possible that Lorena inflicted pain among his father's tumor vessels, which Gordon questioned and Vincent replies that even though him & his siblings are considered the oldest vampires around the globe, he also implies to Gordon that Lorena is twice thier age and and has the most inability of power to relinquish an Old One wtihin minutes if given the oppportunity. Gordon implies that if Lorena is capable of annihilating the entire ancient coven of The Old Ones, then a source is definitely going to be needed from the other side (spirit realm), which Vincent implies to him that he has been trained for a reason, which is to defend his companions and to carry out to the assinged duty of protecting his family when a threat seeks them out. Appreciating the advice from Vincent, Gordon informs him that dark times truly lie ahead for them all and soon they must all be prepared for the unexpected. Following the conclusion of the homecoming, Ayana and Jamia detects the location of Eric while he is cavorting with Isabella and inquires about his immediate attention which Eric insists. While Jamia observes of what she's been advised, Ayana informs Eric that she conversed personally with Vivian, whom instructed her that only a hybrid can abrogate Lorena due to the fact that they are considered an unbalanced threat towards nature which cannot be restored until Lorena is defeated upon all circumstances. Astonished by the concept of it all, Eric implies that when the time comes, André and Gordon (whom acquires all strengths and is immune to her power) can obliberate her once and for all, as Ayana and Jamia agrees to the implied conception. As everyone is dismissed from the auditorium and as Eric, Isabella, André, Sariah, Camille, Michael, Kate, Ariana and Selene are cauterizing the area in order to restore it to the original introspection, the barricaded doors abruptly ruptures open, which Lorena, Patience, and Zyra intrudes the premises. As Eric informs each of his siblings and companions to stand their ground until she initiates an violation, Lorena implies to Eric that it's considered rude when you don't welcome an univited guest to a global festivity, in which Eric glares at her furiously and informs her what is her current purpose there. Implying to him that she has no specific reasoning of appearing but wanted to cause brief agony between him and his coven, Eric rapidly informs Kate, Selene, and Sariah to dismiss themselves before any action is taken out against them. As they're companions liberated from the premises, Eric, Michael, André, Camille and Ariana rapidly approaches the position of Lorena, Zyra and Patience, in which Zyra tries to conjure a necromance spell upon Camille and Ariana but fails to do so, which leads to Camille forcefully restraining Zyra and informs Ariana to feed upon her until she surrenders, which leads to Ariana ruminating her wrist and begins to consume Zyra of her blood, which Zyra sorely begins to furiously panic. As Michael and André inform Patience that it wouldn't be necessary to annihilate her when she has the option to submit under all circumstances, Patience disagrees and apparently uses her telekinesis to maneuver excessive objects to collide against Michael and André who rapidly variates from the recent position and Michael intensily asphyxiate the cervix of Patience as André positions himself glancing and implying to Patience that they granted her a choice which she abruptly declined. Leaving Lorena defenseless, Eric swiftly and unexpectedly approaches behind Lorena and propels her across the auditorium. In the moment of decaptitating her head, Lorena conjures a severe pain infliction upon Eric whom casually collapses and Lorena informs him how inconsiderate he is and especially in the presence of his mother. As Eric brings his attention to Lorena as he is confused, Lorena implies that she can come in now, as Trinity enters the auditorium. As Eric, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana are astonished at what their currently witnessing, Lorena initiates that she took the initiative to resurrect Trinity and transition her into their species, which Eric fiercely gazes at Lorena, whom she orders the release of Patience and Zyra or she will quickly annihilate their mother. As Patience and Zyra are emancipated from the confinement of Michael, André, Camille and Ariana; Lorena informs Eric that as he and his siblings seek closure with their loved ones, their time elimination will occur soon. As Lorena and her adversaries dissipates, Eric and siblings remain to look at the returning stage of their mother Trinity. As Trinity begins to shed tears due to the fact that she is reunited with her inceperable children after three thousand years, Eric rapidly approaches to her position and embraces her with a hug as Trinity sorely comforts herself in her son's arms. During the ending credits; Michael, André, Camille and Ariana assembles around Eric and Trinity and condules their mother with endearing comfort and love. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Aaliyah Haughton as Vivian Soundtrack 1. This Too Shall Pass- OK GO 2. Black Iron Lung- The Gods of Macho 3. My Body- Young the Giant 4. Brick by Brick- Artic Monkeys 5. Take Your Time- Carey Brothers Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes